when youre gone
by BelenBells
Summary: ¿que fue lo que sintio ginny con la partida de harry y sus amigos? ¿como lo asume ella antes de ir a hogwarts?, mi primer one-shot.


when you´re gone

when you´re gone.

_**I always needed time on my own**__  
(Siempre había necesitado mi propio tiempo)  
__**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**__  
(Nunca pensé que te necesitara cuando lloro)  
__**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**__  
(Y los días se sienten años cuando estoy sola)  
__**And the bed where you lie**__  
(Y la cama donde te acuestas)  
__**is made up on your side**__  
(Tiene tu forma)_

_**When you walk away**__  
(Cuando te vas)  
__**I count the steps that you take**__  
(Cuento los pasos que das)  
__**Do you see how much I need you right now?**__  
(Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?) _

Ginny se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano, sentada en la cama del mejor amigo de este, con los ojos demasiados hinchados de tanto llorar, su amor, su amigo, su Harry se había ido llevándose con el, a su hermano, su héroe, su ron y a su mejor amiga, su compañera, su hermana, su Hermione.

_**When you're gone**__  
(Cuando te has ido)  
__**The pieces of my heart are missing you**__  
(Las piezas de mi corazón están extrañándote)  
__**When you're gone**__  
(Cuando te has ido)  
__**The face I came to know is missing too**__  
(La cara, que vine a conocer se extraña también)  
__**When you're gone**__  
(Cuando te has ido)  
__**All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day**__  
(Todas las palabras que necesito oír para hacerme siempre pasar el día)  
__**And make it OK**__  
(Y hacerme sentir bien)  
__**I miss you**__  
(Te Extraño.)_

La pelirroja se levanta de su asiento y se agacha al ras del suelo, donde se encuentran unas cuantas pertenencias de ellos, en especial a SU Harry.

_**I've never felt this way before**__  
(Nunca me había sentido así)  
__**Everything that I do**__  
(Todo lo que hago)  
__**Reminds me of you**__  
(Me recuerda a ti)  
__**And the clothes you left**__  
(Y la ropa que dejaste)  
__**they lie on the floor**__  
(Tirada en el piso)  
__**And they smell just like you**__  
(Huele a ti)  
__**I love the things that you do**__  
(Amo las cosas que haces.) _

Los extraña, se puede notar eso, ya que otra lágrima esta cayendo por su mejilla, con solo mirar la puerta, por la que desapareció la última vez que lo vio, la ultima vez que lo beso.

_**When you walk away**__  
(Cuando te vas)  
__**I count the steps that you take**__  
(Cuento los pasos que das)  
__**Do you see how much I need you right now?**__  
(Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento?)_

_**When you're gone**__  
(Cuando te has ido)  
__**The pieces of my heart are missing you**__  
(Las piezas de mi corazón están extrañándote)  
__**When you're gone**__  
(Cuando te has ido)  
__**The face I came to know is missing too**__  
(La cara, que vine a conocer se extraña también)  
__**And when you're gone**__  
(Cuando te has ido)  
__**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**__  
(Todas las palabras que necesito oír para hacerme siempre pasar el día)  
__**And make it OK**__  
(Y hacerme sentir bien)  
__**I miss you**__  
(Te Extraño.)_

Se vuelve a parar, tan solo paso un mes desde que se fueron, nada comparado a lo que tiene que esperar, no quiere volver a hogwarts, ya no va a ser igual, el no va a estar presente, metiéndose en problemas, o ayudando a otros, besándola en cada momento, o sonriendo de la manera única cuando baja de una escoba una vez terminado un partido ganado, ya no mas…

_**We were made for each other**__  
(Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro)  
__**Out here forever**__  
(Afuera, aquí por siempre)  
__**I know we were**__  
(lo se.)  
__**Yeah Yeah.**_

Ya no aguanta mas, quiere que vuelva sano y salvo, sin importar nada, pero que vuelva, lo necesita, lo necesita vivo!

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**__  
(Todo lo que siempre quise fue que supieras)  
__**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**__  
(Que todo lo que hago doy mi alma y mi corazón)  
__**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**__  
(No puedo respirar bien, necesito tenerte aquí conmigo.)  
__**Yeah**_

Da un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, ya que su madre la esta llamando, se le hace tarde, el tren rumbo a su colegio la esta esperando, se limpia una lagrima rebelde que quiere escaparse de su ojo, y sin mirar atrás atraviesa la puerta dejando todo tal cual lo habían dejado ellos, para que algún día vuelvan y lo arreglen, ya que ellos VAN A VOLVER.


End file.
